


you never left my heart

by luneist



Series: "heart" [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asthma, Break Up, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Requested, Student Council, and also let sungwoon minhyun jeonghan have some cameos, and maybe some woochan if spot them, fine seungmin is nicer here, how did nct come in lol, i dont know pls dont ask me im too interested in nct rhueoweiq, i will try my best to include jinhwi, stupid class names are included, tags will add as we go on this whole ride of student council au, well not to hyunjin, you can also get some changlix, you can still expect your seungjin couple here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: han jisung and lee minho having broken up a year ago have to work together for the year 1 students' orientation camp, and it's as if all their efforts of avoiding each other for the past year were just fruitless. it's either they remain the same way, or actually work something out. what happens in those 5 days of orientation camp where the two student councillors work together?





	1. monday

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this was requested and im so sry it took me a long time to write. went on a hiatus for a while bc i had some tests and cny was coming up so i had to return to msia! do enjoy and happy cny to all :)

the new batch of year 1 students have just been assigned to their classes and orientation group, along with the student councillors who were placed to be in-charge of their orientation groups. one look at the paper and jisung already didn’t want to be part of this year’s orientation any longer.

 

_B01/6_

_councillors:_

_felix lee_ · _class A04/1_

_seo changbin_ · _class A04/1_

_han jisung_ · _class A04/3_

_lee minho_ · _class A04/5_

_hwang hyunjin_ · _class A04/1_

_kim seungmin_ · _class A04/1_

 

jisung was fine with the councillors, really, except one of them — lee minho of class A04/5. the two councillors were ex-boyfriends, having broken up a year ago. since then, they made an effort to avoid each other at all costs and it worked like a miracle, despite having student council meetings together and being forced to be working for the same project.

 

minho used to stop at jisung’s classroom, giving him a lunchbox that he made specially for his own boyfriend then making his way to his own classroom. during breaktime, they would meet in the student council room and have their food together, and just occupy the space there till the bell rang.

 

now, minho takes another way to his classroom to avoid jisung’s classroom. it isn’t as if he would go to stop at his ex-boyfriend’s classroom and give him a lunchbox. it worked, since minho’s classroom was nearer to the staircase he made his way up by. during the whole duration of lessons and breaks, they never bumped into each other.

 

the only time they would end up in the same room was during student council meetings, having to sit beside each other. it was all due to their positions, hence the arrangement of seating. once they were happily giggling during meetings, and now they are just silent. it just feels like there’s an invisible wall placed in between the two of them.

 

right now, this was the worst. his previous batch of students he took when he was in A02/4 was a batch he really enjoyed, and he got to work with the councillors who he had no grudge against. those students were now in D02/7, their classes not yet divided until they are in year 3 of school.

 

batch D students were always known to be the worst of the worst, having untolerable attitudes and grades lower than anyone else’s. but jisung really loved being their councillor, despite having only a few months of experience in the student council. now, batch B students would have a better attitude, right? right! of course he could handle them! the only thing he can’t handle would be lee minho.

 

“jisung, are you okay? you’re spacing out. is there something you’re uncomfortable with?” hyunjin breaks his train of thoughts when the president’s hand comes into contact with his shoulder, and jisung whips his head around so fast that his neck is probably broken.

 

he wants to rant about how minho is in the same group as him, but seeing how those dark circles under hyunjin’s eyes that show him how hard the president had been working hard to plan out the orientation camp this year, he decides to say everything’s fine.

 

several times he had passed by the student council room after his club activities seeing hyunjin alone, working at his desk, laptop turned on and a stack of papers beside him. sometimes, seungmin would be there with him to help. they were a couple after all, of course they would help each other.

 

“that’s great. just go change into your student council t-shirt and shorts, we have to go pick up the new year 1s after they are done with admin matters in their classroom.” hyunjin sends him the instructions, and he nods by making his way back to the student council room, searching for his student council t-shirt.

 

.

 

“how unlucky can i get, to be in the same group with you?” someone enters the room once jisung finally digs out that wrinkly grey student council shirt from his bag, the person’s tone proud and irritating.

 

jisung looks up from his bag and his eyes narrow when he makes eye contact with the voice, his anger and frustration building up in him stealthily.

 

_lee minho._

 

without saying a word, he just grabs the pair of shorts that is lying on the floor around his bag and makes his way past minho, going into the bathroom to change.

 

.

 

jisung returns back to the council room to keep his uniform after changing, and notices that hyunjin and seungmin are briefing the councillors, so he sets a faster pace and sits down beside jeongin.

 

there is a piece of paper in jeongin’s hand, and jisung leans to his side a little to get a little peek. he scans the words quickly with his eyes, and can understand that it is his orientation group detail.

 

_A01/4_

_councillors:_

_yang jeongin_ · _A04/2_

_kim woojin_ · _A04/3_

_bang chan_ · _A04/3_

_bae jinyoung_ · _D03/1_

_ha sungwoon_ · _A05/6_

_lee daehwi_ · _B03/1_

 

“how lucky, jeongin.” jisung says his thoughts aloud, and jeongin looks at him. the admin matters president raises his eyebrow and looks at jisung’s paper, giggling silently when he sees jisung’s group.

 

they converse for a while before hyunjin gets them all to their respective group classrooms, and jisung makes a wise choice by sticking with changbin & felix. minho had already changed into his attire, and jisung thinks he’s fast, considering the fact minho was still in his full councillor uniform when he was fishing for his council shirt.

 

“alright, let’s go. hopefully this batch is good and that our group gets together, or not we will always need time-outs like how B02/1 needed last year. we will get along well, am i right?” hyunjin says in a calm tone, directing his gaze towards minho and jisung. the welfare president nods and minho shrugs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his shorts. hyunjin gives them a small smile and they go down to the B01/6’s classroom.

 

.

 

“i will hand you guys over to your councillors and leaders for the orientation camp, so please behave and respect them, B01/6. i have high expectations for you all.” mrs. kim, who jisung recognises as minho’s previous homeroom teachers states and the younger students nod, scanning them up and down, left to right.

 

hyunjin proceeds to talk to mrs. kim for a short moment while letting seungmin take the lead and brief the students. jisung decides to just stand beside felix, holding his guide paper in his hand.

 

“hey guys, i’m seungmin, the vice-president of 2018 student council and also for 2019. which means you will see me and this whole council serving the school until you are students of B02/6. so, just a little fun fact. we all know how our classes are separated into A, B & D but no C right?” seungmin says, his voice loud and clear enough. his attitude with them and the students were definitely different. the students nod, and jisung just watches them silently.

 

“so, this is what us student councillors call it. it’s just a little thing but we do this for every batch. A stands for alpha, B stands for beta and D stands for delta. A is normally the best, but don’t be discouraged, alright? i know your results affect the batch you’re placed in, but hey, don’t worry, just be joyful and enjoy your orientation!” the tone in seungmin’s voice is really cheerful, and from his peripheral sight, he can see hyunjin’s lips curling into a small smile.

 

 _how sweet,_ jisung thinks. he’s a little envy of them, since seungmin takes care of hyunjin a lot and the president plays hard to get certain times. sometimes, they are like a married couple, shouting and insulting each other in a playful manner; sometimes, they are like a couple in the dating period, being all lovey-dovey with each other.

 

“alright, let’s have an icebreaker game first! form a circle, the councillors will sit in between some of you. then our president hyunjin here will give out the instructions.” the vice-president says and jisung scoots away from them, finding a position where he is far away from minho.

 

the students form a circle, some of them clinging to each other despite it’s the first day. jisung recalls his first day in the school, and how he minho made the first move and talked to him, then moved on to confessing at may then getting together. he frowns a little at himself for thinking about it, and shakes his head to remove the thoughts.

 

he pays attention to hyunjin instead, taking in those words although he memorised it word by word already. spacing out is something he tends to do, and he goes into that mode while waiting for his turn to come by. memorising their names wasn’t really important, so he didn’t have that worriness in his heart.

 

his turn came around 2 minutes later, and he sat up straight, clearing his mind from the cloudy state of it. “hello, i’m han jisung, welfare president of student council 2018 and 2019 aside changbin. i’m from class A04/3, and i was in class A01/4 and A02/4. my club is the music club, does anyone plan on joining too?”

 

there’s a few students within his radius and he high-fives them enthusiastically, feeling happy that the music club would be having some intake this year. the icebreaker game carries on, and changbin suggests to play wacko at the end of the game, letting the students know each other more. felix and minho go up to help him introduce the game, while the rest of them sit at the side preparing for the next activity.

 

_B01/6 ACTIVITIES MONDAY_

_7.30AM_ · _10.00AM ADMIN MATTERS_

_10.00AM_ · _COUNCILLORS TAKEOVER_

_10.00AM_ · _10.30AM ICEBREAKER GAME_

_10.30AM_ · _11.30AM LEARNING OF SCHOOL SONG AND STUDENTS_ ’ _CREED_

_11.30AM_ · _12.30PM BREAKTIME_

_12.30PM_ · _2.30PM SPORTS GAMES_

_2.30PM_ · _2.45PM DEBRIEF_

_2.45PM_ · _DISMISSAL_

 

jisung makes his way over to turn on the projector and computer, searching for the audio file of the school song and the video made specially for it. he leaves the folder open on standby, resting on the chair, whipping out his phone and looking through his messages, deciding to reply them.

 

**new messages from jeongin** **(** **7** **)**

**new messages from hyunjin** **(** **1** **)**

**new messages from minhyun** **(** **2** **)**

 

 _jeongin_ ( _7_ )

jisung

are you okay with your group?

or not i can change with you, you know?

don’t feel uncomfortable

tell me if you want to change

okay?

bye

_jisung_

hey im fine, you dont have to. thanks for asking anyways, enjoy your group! :)

 

_hyunjin_ ( _1_ )

hey, u looked rly uncomfortable jn, if u cant stand being in the same grp as minho, do tell me, i can swap u w/ jeongin, he told me hes willing to chnge w/ u. im so sry :(

_jisung_

its not your fault, i was just thinking about things and spacing out. dont worry :)

 

_minhyun_ ( _2_ )

hey, i heard that you got placed in the same group as minho.

don’t worry, i’m sure you two can work things out. either talk it out or continue with your routine. look at the brighter side!

_jisung_

thank you, im fine, really :)

 

minhyun was the older brother of hyunjin, and the previous student council president. it was probably because of him that hyunjin followed after his steps. the senior-junior pair had exchanged numbers when jisung stepped foot into the council back in 2016, since minhyun was still the president back then. after the older hwang brother left the school at the end of 2017 to proceed on to college, jisung had been placed in the executive committee and hyunjin had became the president.

 

he can see hyunjin looking at him and smiling, with the reassurance given to him through jisung’s text message. the welfare president only smiles back in return, and he turns the music on when changbin gives him the signal to.

 

it ends after around a minute and a half, and seungmin gets them to split into 3 groups since there are 42 of them, and the councillors to split into 3 pairs. of course, seungmin and hyunjin would stick together and felix would cling with his favourite person in the school. that leaves him and his ex-boyfriend.

 

minho looks at him and signals him to go over, so he rolls his eyes subtly and walks over, plopping down on one of the chairs and the students crowd in front of him. minho sits beside him as if all those years of avoidance were just bullshit to him, and the welfare president scowls silently at his phone.

 

“alright guys, if you don’t remember our names, i am minho from class A04/5 and this is jisung from class A04/3. i’m the well-being president and he’s the welfare president. now, let’s learn the school song, i will let you guys copy the lyrics down.” minho re-introduces themselves, and jisung hands his phone to the group of students, not even giving minho a chance. they scurry to get their notebooks and pens, crowding around to copy down the lyrics.

 

jisung watches them with fondness, as if those group of 14 students were his kids. he remembers being like them as well, following all the school rules. their school had something special — not pulling your socks above your ankles. in the first half of the year, jisung had been like every other A01, B01 and D01 kid that pulled up their socks then only saw from seniors that none of the students from A02, B02 and D02 did that. so they all learnt. doesn’t affect your journey of getting into the student council anyway, minhyun didn’t even bother to wear school socks.

 

the person is open his mouth after 3 minutes is minho, after seeing that everyone had finished writing the lyrics down. he asks everyone for confirmation and smiles when they nods, so he give out instructions to them to sing the school song while following the lyrics. jisung reaches down to play the music, then leans back on the chair as he watches them sing.

 

from his peripheral vision, he can see minho looking in his direction, so he whips his head to the right, and makes eye contact. it’s a stupid move, really, but jisung doesn’t want the students to think that they’re awkward. minho stares at him and the only thing that comes into mind are their dating days.

 

“ _jisung_ , _your boyfriend is here._ ”  _woojin states loudly, making jisung slap his arm. despite only into being tablemates for 2 months, they were already playing with each other in classes a lot. bang chan who sat behind woojin snorted, having been one of jisung’s closer classmate. they were all in the student council since year 2, and being student councillors, they were even closer._

 

_jisung hops over happily, and minho only laughs at him. the usual pout appears on his face and the well-being president smiles, ruffling his hair and pushing the lunchbox into his hands._

 

_“here you go. meet me in the student council room later, alright? pay attention in class and if you’re feeling unwell, please remember to prepare your inhaler beforehand, okay? tell the teacher as well.” minho says quietly, caressing jisung’s arm up & down gently. his lips curl up into a smile when jisung nods and kisses him on the cheek quickly. _

 

_asthma had been a part of jisung’s life since he was 5, and he kept it a secret from everyone else apart from his family. he really didn’t want to be a burden but minho saw him having one of asthma attacks one time, so he had to come clean with his boyfriend. of course, minho promised to keep it a secret._

 

_even until this day._

 

“you two look very cute together!” one of the students chirp and the others join in, scanning their nametags and discussing for a ship name.

 

minho snorts and laugh, leaning forwards, “us? nah, he doesn’t meet my standards. i have pretty high standards you know? when i break up with someone, it’s probably because they aren’t good enough for me, you know? so don’t say we look cute together, get me someone better.”

 

jisung freezes for a while after assimilating minho’s words and his heart hurts, and he can feel tears springing up. he’s glad that the students are too interested in minho’s words and questioning him about it. it’s really hurtful, it is. all those words were told him straight in the face by minho when the latter initiated the break up. jisung could have taken the blow by himself silently, but with so much people around, he just couldn’t.

 

there’s this wave of panic that starts to come in and travel through his body, seeping into his veins and he feels his chest getting tighter. his vision blurs a little and he feels like as if someone is cutting off his air supplies. little sounds start to escape his throat and he knows the wheezing and coughing is incoming, so he pats minho’s shoulder and manages to squeak out a weak “i’ll be back, make sure they learn the school song” before running to the bathroom.

 

before he stepped out of the council room, he could see hyunjin’s face filled with concern, and minho’s look towards him. he took quick steps, and locked himself in the bathroom just so no one could come in and see how he had such an illness but never told anyone.

 

the inhaler in his pocket, and he reaches out shakily to grab it, shaking it twice with all his might before using it, taking in deep breaths of air. he feels nothing but pain, but it soon disappears when he presses the pump several more times. his chest loosens and the air seems to be coming back to him, as if they were returning back home. jisung’s breath is still unsteady and he leans against the counter for a while, until someone knocks on the door.

 

“han jisung!” it’s minho, jisung knows. only his ex-boyfriend would call his full name to tease him and also for serious business. he unlocks the door and minho only looks at him.

 

“i’m fine. you don’t have to care. i can’t meet your standards, so don’t even treat me like i’m here.” jisung says, trying to keep his voice calm but it’s all shaky. minho looks at him in silence, so he continues, “i just don’t want the new students to think we’re awkward or what, so let’s just pretend to be nice in front of them.”

 

minho still doesn’t say anything, so he pushes his way past him for the second time and this time, minho follows him. jisung apologises profusely once he steps in, and minho holds his arm gently to make sure he’s stable. the students crowd around jisung and minho as if they had food and they were hungry little kittens. they ask if he’s okay, and he just nods and smile, “let’s just continue, shall we?”

 

they all go through the school song and students’ creed within the time limit and the councillors send them out for break,while they stay in the classroom. jisung sits in the corner and only sips on the water, having forgotten to bring his lunchbox. minho walks over and pushes his own lunchbox into jisung’s hand.

 

“take it. you can’t go on an empty stomach after an attack.” minho states in a quiet voice, not letting anyone hear. jisung only looks at him quietly and minho only reaches out his hand to ruffle the former’s hair like he did in the past, making the former jump a little. “please eat, or else you will get weaker.”

 

“yeah, you should, jisung. you look really pale, are you alright?” felix asks, holding his chopsticks mid-air. jisung looks up at minho and is only faced with a neutral gaze.

 

“don’t you need to eat too?” he asks the important question, raising his eyebrows. minho only shakes his head and threatens him to eat so he does, not wanting any more drama between the two of them. the food isn’t exactly what he likes, but he takes it in anyways.

 

it’s only felix and changbin who are making noise in the classroom, while hyunjin and seungmin are cuddling on the floor, eating their bentos. well, matching bentos. how sweet can they get? hyunjin was typing while eating, and seungmin was looking through his twitter feed. minho sat at one side silently like jisung, but instead of using his phone, he watched jisung.

 

“why are you looking at me? you look like a pervert.” the welfare president states and minho snorts, “i’m not looking at you. i’m just making sure you don’t get an attack again.”

 

“would you shut up?” jisung asks and returns to eating, chewing on the fried prawn that was the only thing to his liking. minho snorts once again and he doesn’t bother to reply, only finishing the food.

 

.

 

it’s stupid to have sport games after breaktime, but they have it anyways. jisung sits out for most of it to recover from his asthma attack and the other councillors take turn to look after him — well, except minho because jisung rejected his help — although he told them he was fine. they hadn’t suspected anything, they just thought jisung had a fever or something and looked pale that’s why he sat out. or a stomachache. the generic stuff.

 

he watches as the new students play and his focus turns to minho, and it stays for a few minutes that he has to slap himself and tell himself to ‘snap the fuck out of it’. seungmin and changbin who were resting looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

 

“are you okay today, jisung? you keep looking at minho even though you guys hate each other. you two even interacted with each other!” seungmin chirps happily, gulping down the bottle of mineral water. changbin decides to join the fun and adds in, “in addition to that, did you see how he let minho ruffle his hair, when they didn’t even want to talk to each other? and oh, minho was even more concerned than hyunjin when jisung ran out!”

 

jisung rolls his eyes as they both laugh like schoolgirls and leans back, his focus automatically going back to minho. as if minho was a magnet, jisung’s eyes were attracted to him. he watches as the well-being president plays against hyunjin’s team, and he can also see how whipped seungmin is.

 

“how are you two just so sweet?” he asks, out of the blue, which confuses changbin and seungmin. seungmin didn’t reply, so changbin decided that the question was directed to him.

 

“felix and i? how do you know that we are a couple?” changbin tilts his head and jisung faces him, raising his eyebrow and resting his chin on his hand.

 

“i meant seungmin an- wait, what? you and felix are a couple? like for real? after 3 years?” he interrupts himself halfway after understanding changbin’s words and the latter looks away with embarrassment, while seungmin laughs because he looks back from making accidental eye contact with felix. jisung laughs too, “interesting. why did you hide it from us?”

 

“felix didn’t really want our relationship to be exposed like hyunjin wanted, so we just kept it to ourselves and hid our actions. we aren’t like this vice-president and his boyfriend in the council room. especially during council meetings.” changbin explains and seungmin hits him at the mention of them, earning a smack back from the former. jisung chuckles and leans back like usual, folding his arms, “interesting, interesting.”

 

they go silent for a while after jisung’s words, and the next thing they hear is a loud thud. the welfare president is to first to react and run over, although he knows that ‘he can’t meet his standards’. minho on the ground was the first thing he saw, and he assumed the well-being president must have fallen during the game, “hold onto me. let’s go to the nurse’s office.”

 

minho shakes his head and that’s why jisung calls him dense, so he decides to just drag minho to the nurse’s office. before leaving the hall, he hears hyunjin telling B01/6 about how their group of councillors were dorky and clumsy, and he laughs a little.

 

.

 

“you shouldn’t have brought me there.” minho states bluntly while they walk back home together, since the dismissal timing was around the time minho fell. hyunjin and seungmin had to stay back for extra lessons, while felix and changbin went out for lunch. jisung pretty much took the same route as minho, so he decided to send the latter back.

 

“why don’t i ever see you?” jisung sighs, grabbing minho’s wrist tighter when the well-being president tries to escape. minho takes a step forward and snorts, “because i go to school way later than you do.”

 

jisung only rolls his eyes and stops in front of minho’s gate, having already remembered which house belonged to his ex-boyfriend’s family. “remember to apply the medication and don’t move around too much. replace your bandage too, and don’t touch the wound too much.”

 

minho nods and opens the door, leaving his shoes outside then stepping in. before he closes the door, he turns to jisung, “you remember to take your medication too. i’m sorry for causing your asthma attack.”

 

he only smiles and shakes his head, walking away quickly back to his house, and only stops when he receives a message from his half older brother.

 

_jeonghan_ ( _1_ )

did i just see u interact with lee minho agn? yr relationsip is cmg bck!!

 

the phone is thrown back into his pocket the next second, and jisung thinks it’s just god having his own fun up there.


	2. tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sry fr the l8 upd8, hv been busy w/ schl :((

those words from jeonghan keep repeating in his head, and he really thinks that's it's going to be stuck up in there forever.  

_"so, you're saying that you and lee minho had physical and verbal contact? jesus christ, you won't remain a single dog ever again!"_

jisung doesn't like it.  _hate_ is a strong word, so it should be safe to say that he dislikes minho after all those nonsensical arguments and crying. he doesn't think that he will ever reconcile with such a jerk. there are much more guys out there waiting and are available, and he knows that. lee minho was merely a fish swimming in the wide expanse of the sea, waiting for someone to catch him again. 

it's luck that he manages to walk to school without tripping over a rock or a empty plastic bottle while jeonghan's voice rings in his head non-stop, annoying the heck out of him. it's still pretty early but there was already a cluster of people in the canteen. some stood silently in the hallways, all attention given to their phones. some of them were already even in their classrooms, either looking through their books or using their phones. he checked his watch,  _30 minutes till the bell rings_ and he has to report to the council room. that's enough time for breakfast, considering the fact that he sped out of the house just now to avoid jeonghan's questioning again.

jisung misses his best friends - you may ask why he's missing those 8 councillors when they are working together, but it's not them - technically, it's the group of friends that he befriended through woojin. woojin had this group of around 18 friends, and some of them come from foreign countries. they had met in middle school and as if a miracle happened, they all admitted in the same high school. it's crazy, woojin says and jisung understands. it's a good thing that he had become a part of them, occasionally joining them for breakfast or lunch if he happens to meet them. 

since there's 18 of them, jisung would need a shit load of time to introduce all of them. his closest friends in the group are jaehyun and yukhei, and he thinks he might as well add in taeyong and jungwoo since they were his closest friends' partners. yukhei came from hong kong, and jaehyun had lived in america for 4 years. they are really great people, like really. jisung could describe them as the pot of gold you see at the end of the rainbow, or the rainbow you see after a rain, whatever it is. even though none of them shared the same class with him, he formed a strong bond. 

he had gotten to know jaehyun first, since they were both members of the music club. their closeness was something other people couldn't achieve. best of friends, you could call them that, even though they barely meet on days where music club activities don't hold activities. he eats with jaehyun on a regular basis, and they even meet up on weekends to hang out and have sleepovers as if they were middle school children. skype is of course an option along with phone calls and text messages, but they are hard-wired for face-to-face interaction.

the second person introduced was yukhei, who was just a classroom beside him. the foreigner joined the two guys after some time for lunches, and of course another bond was formed. yukhei joined them for sleepovers and skyping & gaming sessions sometimes, when he was not busy attending to his school work, club activities and his boyfriend - jungwoo. of course, yukhei had a boyfriend, and that's how jisung got to know jungwoo. the foreigner likes to drag his boyfriend along sometime for lunch, which makes it look like a double date but fear not, it isn't. jisung wouldn't ever fall in love with jaehyun, because his best friend has a boyfriend, and secondly, jaehyun is his best friend. taeyong was introduced to him when jaehyun dragged him along, and it made him a thirdwheeler. one time, he put up his annoyed face just because the two couples had lunch with him and from other students' views, he looked like a loner and also a loser. 

jaehyun asks him why he doesn't want a boyfriend, and that he could probably just pick 1 of them out of the 18. not really though, because 4 of them were already taken and with sicheng & yuta getting together, he was left with 12 choices. still a lot, but he knows that the relationship would probably just end up badly. so, he chooses not to do so.

"jesus christ, did you not see me?" there's this voice that's sounds intimidating, reprimanding and proud, and something that would come from a person who was tucked into blankets made of gold every night. jisung looks up and instead of the stone cold expression he displays, there's this smile that comes out. it's jaehyun, and his arms reach out automatically to wrap around the taller guy's waist. yes, his best friend has a boyfriend, but that boyfriend doesn't really care, when jisung receives the same treatment from him. no, it's not a polyamory relationship, jisung just thinks that jaehyun & taeyong are people who are way too nice for their own good.

a familiar laughter enters his ears and  _damn, he misses being with jaehyun_. not in a relationship way, but in a way where they are friends that are too close. he lets go, with a little bit of reluctance in his heart, but it's all fine because he gets to talk to jaehyun anyways. "morning. wanna go grab breakfast? taeyong says he's busy handling some things, so you're my breakfast partner for today." jaehyun asks, but it's useless because his words just turn "you have a choice" to "no choice". the shorter guy only laughs and nods, wrapping his hand around jaehyun's arm as if they were a couple walking down some aisle or red carpet.

.

daehwi thinks minho is jealous, but the latter keeps calling him a liar. even jinyoung and taeyong agree, but minho keeps pushing his disagreement against them. daehwi sighs and leans back on the chair, folding his arms. jinyoung only gives him a shrug and taeyong returns to his magazine. his words  _jaehyun, i'm going to be busy handling some things_ means trying to convince minho and also stop his friend from stalking his boyfriend and jisung, then retreating to his initial state of reading the magazine because he has given up. the classroom isn't even theirs, and taeyong doesn't even know if it's even a classroom. there's only 4 of them in there, and he wants to just escape from this hellhole. minho stalking people and being jealous is a situation one wouldn't want to be in, and taeyong can attest.

jealousy is something minho feels, all his friends know it and find it weird. the juxtaposition of 'jealousy' and 'minho' makes jinyoung want to unfriend minho on facebook, because this has never happened before. furthermore, jisung is merely his ex-boyfriend and someone he has been avoiding for a year. he finds it weird, and he knows his baby boy daehwi agrees to him. taeyong has the same thought too, but he can't care any longer because it's just so irritating.

"you need to stop staring at people like a creep, minho. just get back together with him and be a couple again." daehwi makes a sneer remark and pulls jinyoung closer to his side, making minho frown. taeyong nods, eyes still trained on the random fashion magazine he picked up from his bag and minho releases a whine, making the former stretch his long ass legs and kick minho in the ass. "aren't you jealous that jaehyun is so close with jisung? aren't you worried that you will lose jaehyun?" minho questions taeyong, which still doesn't make his friend look up.

"i already told you, that jisung tells me he's never going to get in a relationship with our group's people. why are you worrying so much when you don't even know what you want? one moment you're there being cold and continuing the period of avoiding jisung, and the next you're being a gentleman and offering your food to him. i don't get it, you know? what's with all the mixed feelings when you can't even figure out what's going on between you two? now you're jealous then later you whine about how your efforts of avoiding him were wasted." taeyong's annoyed, and the three of them can judge by the tone of his voice. minho only slumps back down in the seat and sighs, resting his hands on his lap. jinyoung only shakes his head and daehwi sighs with him concurrently, resulting them giggling at each other.

minho doesn't really know what he wants either, so he decides to go to the canteen to grab something. he knows jisung and jaehyun would be there, eating and chatting brightly with this bright, lovely and happy aura emanating from them while he has this whole dark cloud floating above his head, threatening to rain if his jealousy doesn't stop soon. his friends are people who refuse to supply him with food or help him get some, so his request would just turn into fruitless soliloquy in their ears. 

he's gripping his bag strap so hard that he's sure that his knuckles are already white, because he just saw the two best friends together. he tries to get the jealousy away, because he wants to trust taeyong that he shouldn't be feeling jealousy when he's unsure of his own feelings. it's a really bad feelings, and minho hates that he's being like this. one day he's that strong, superior and strong hero in the show and the second day he's a weak, girly and jealousy-filled character in a korean drama. jisung had only turn to eye him for a second before returning to engage in the exciting and nerve-wrecking conversation with his best friend. minho can see how jisung is so bright and happy and he looks like he's high or something but in reality, he's just spending time with someone he's happy with which used to be him.

there aren't many stalls opened, so he randomly grabs a muffin and heads to the council room, not even bothering to bid goodbye to taeyong. he doesn't need to do that to the couple, because they are part of the student council anyways. he sees hyunjin and seungmin snuggling, handling some paperwork and just walks in quietly, throwing his bag onto the sofa and gasps a little when it lands loudly. 

"you look like you're in a bad mood, minho. is everything alright?" sungwoon, one of the seniors councillors ask and minho just gives him a nod, but politely, of course. he has learnt to respect both seniors and juniors, but he told himself friends of the same age are for him to provoke and tease. even if jinyoung and daehwi are younger than him, he still teases them because they are simply exceptions. sungwoon only flashes him one of his signature smiles and goes back to flipping through his novel. he just plops down onto the sofa and scrolls through the events today, but he gives up halfway because a message from taeyong interests him.

**taiyang, 7.17AM**

(picture attached)

lol look how cute they are

i dont get why youre being jealous when you arent even attached but instead, im the one

and i dont feel jealous at all 

**meanho, 7.17AM**

shut the fuck up i'm human too 

i have feelings too

**taiyang, 7.18AM**

yeah sure

bye bc im too busy with my magazines

 

minho sighs and locks his phone to remove that annoying nickname 'taiyang' taeyong had given himself. it stood for 'sun' in chinese language, and taeyong stupidly decided to use it because it was similar to the sun and he wanted to people to know he was hot but also bright and cute at the same time. there was no way that jungwoo saw it the same way, because he told taeyong to stay away from him as far as possible. that just resulted in minho watching taeyong rant to jaehyun and yukhei scolding jungwoo. all recorded by renjun, because the chinese kid was a sneaky little one.

of course, woojin introduced his 18 friends as much as possible to the councillors in the executive committee, and minho liked taeyong and renjun the most. jisung may see taeyong as one of the loveliest person in the world, but minho sees him as the most venomous person you had ever interact with. renjun was just a supportive and adorable boy, who of course minho adored like a little brother when they were in the same class. 

he wants to just take a small break from this nerve-wrecking, annoying and worrying state that makes him itch in all places, but jisung is like a headache that comes and go because even before his eyes could close, the person just walked in and waved at sungwoon, smiling brightly as a few more councillors follow him in. daehwi and jinyoung are two of them, and woojin arrives after bang chan. jisung sits near to minho, leaving a distance between them so there wasn't this feeling of privacy intrusion. 

"you had fun with jaehyun, huh?" minho asks, spitting his words out in a not-so-nice manner. there's a frown that appears on jisung's face and minho rolls his eyes like every bitchy girl, and the frown deepens even more.

_"why do you care, you're not my boyfriend anyways."_

those words strike minho like a lightning and it's his turn to frown, and jisung only stares at him, shooting daggers. he wants to speak, but he chooses to keep his mouth close and jisung only goes to talk to yukhei through texting, and minho just wants to turn things around. if only jisung was the one in this state and he was the one controlling the game, it would be good. selfish of him, he knows, but he wants to cry out in a room.

jisung doesn't talk to him afterwards, and the rest of the day are just full of question marks, questions from the year 1s on why the two aren't interacting and hyunjin shooting worried glances. 

.

it's 7 when school ends for them again, and minho stops jisung before the latter can step out of the council room. he wants to hold jisung captive and go ranting on his feelings, making his ex-boyfriend realise how frustrated he is. jisung only turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow, and minho doesn't reply. jeongin is the last to leave and minho pushes him out, shouting an insincere apology before closing the door and locking it.

"what do you want? i still need to go have my dinner, you know?" jisung directs his vision to the fluorescent lights hanging above them, and minho reaches out his head to bring jisung's gaze back to him, making sure all the attention is on him. he snorts and laughs, "dinner with jaehyun?"

"has jaehyun done anything bad to you? and what's wrong with doing so? aren't you supposed to avoid me, treat me like a complete stranger and just put up an act for the new students, so that they don't learn from us who are considered bad role models? so don't come here and annoy me." jisung makes a harsh remark and he can see shock running through minho. his ex-boyfriend only remains in the state for 3 seconds, before he straightens up.

"i'm your ex-boyfriend, and yes, i'm supposed to avoid you but do you know how worrying your state was that it made me have to put my guard down? i could have left you dying in the washroom if your asthma attack was more serious than usual and an inhaler was just something to cease parts of it. i wished i could continue being that stone cold guy and avoid you, but you're making it impossible. yes, now you're going to see me as this weak guy who crumbles just because of his ex-boyfriend that he interacted after one year of avoiding." minho says, and he's almost out of breath when he finishes. jisung only looks at him, and let silence take over them before minho leans forward and press his own lips against jisung's, making the welfare president retreat back in shock. it makes minho satisfied, because it lasted 3 seconds. it was just so sudden jisung had to process what was happening and make a decision. 

he locks eyes with jisung afterwards and there's this frown that portrays disgust and disbelief on his face, and he watches with his lips curling up into a small smile as jisung runs away. 

minho doesn't know if what he did was a good thing or a bad one. it's all up to him and jisung to decide if wednesday would be better for him and his dense ex-boyfriend, along with his feelings. he's sure it's returning just after a day of interaction, and he's seen as a weakling, but he accepts it.

 

 


	3. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thunder and lightning aren't jisung's best friends.

there is something wrong, and everyone can see it. jisung is nodding so much, that people would probably think he was a student nodding off during lessons if they were in a classroom at 9AM. he isn't nodding off actually, he's just nodding blankly at every word that comes out of yukhei's mouth, and the latter doesn't notice, blabbering on and on. jungwoo's eyes dart around anxiously and his boyfriend only continues blabbering, the grasp on his waist tightening once every few minutes and jisung is still nodding. it's as if the councillor turned to a robot that nodded at everything said to him. 

yukhei still doesn't notice until jungwoo pinches his arm and he stops, but jisung is still nodding when only silence is present between the three of them. the couple exchanges worried glances and jungwoo softly taps jisung's arm, in hopes of a human response. jisung only continues nodding, and jungwoo tries a few more times but it doesn't work at all. the trio just sits there in silence for a good minute until taeyong and jaehyun joins them, and jungwoo leans over to explain the situation. 

"he's been like that since he joined us. we tried to talk to him but he just kept nodding, is there something wrong?" jungwoo explains, and taeyong takes some time to assess the situation but jaehyun interrupts him, "did you not hear from chenle, lee minho kissed him. without consent. now, i can go on how further sexual harassment may happen, but i won't, so don't worry. just give jisung some time, not everyone can deal with things like these."

"i guess that solves it," yukhei speaks up after being mute for a few minutes which honestly to jungwoo, felt like an eternity - a blessed one - because the former was one who couldn't shut his mouth. yukhei reaches out to smack jisung's arm and it does elicit a response this time, and jisung only returns him a smack. it hurts but yukhei grins from ear to ear, "great, you're alive! i thought you were dead inside or something, you know? that would be so worrying!" jisung only raises an eyebrow at his best friend's words, because he honestly can't understand the mix of korean, english, cantonese and chinese that yukhei had spouted.

taeyong rolls his eyes and gives a vague translation - which doesn't really help - but jisung only nods and pretends as if he understands, and brushes the matter off. "are you seriously fine with that though? i mean, he just forced it on you. it's not a nice feeling and if you're uncomfortable, you should definitely seek help. if you're afraid, you know that hyunjin and seungmin are always there to help, so do we!" yukhei starts speaking once again, hand movements all over the place and jaehyun just grimaces, not saying a word. no one wants to interrupt yukhei, because they know he will start another sentence within his original one, and it's just going to be one whole grandfather story. 

"look, i'm really fine. i'm just tired and a little shocked from what happened, but it's just a small matter. i will get over it soon, don't worry too much." jisung tries to assure his friends, but he honestly isn't prepared to be in the same room as lee minho. for the sake of everyone else and to escape yukhei's blabbering, he had to do this. blame shouldn't be put on yukhei though, jisung takes his concern and kindness into consideration. "i will go to the council room to do some things now. if i'm lucky and god gifts me some time, i will text the group chat. just don't reply during lesson time!"

those last words are fruitless soliloquy, because those few are the ones who spam the group chat during lesson time. especially taeyong and yukhei, and qian kun would try to shut them up but they just wouldn't. jaehyun squeezes his hand gently before letting him go, and jisung returns him a small smile. it's just a friendly gesture, nothing else, and everyone knows that jaehyun is taken by someone anyways. the other couple waves him goodbye and taeyong hugs him quickly, whining a little when he disappears with his familiar bag slung over his shoulder.

.

it's a mess in the council room, and jisung had expected to step into a night market because it was the day for outdoor activities. the stupid thing about it was that each class had different venues and type of activities for the day, and jisung knew hyunjin would start pulling his hair out due to all the confusion. not his fault though, it was the school committee that wanted each class to have different venues and activities. pretty stupid, but jisung guess this is just the storm before the calm. things would be better when everything was settled and hyunjin wasn't screaming at someone's laptop. 

surprisingly, his eye catches minhyun and he treads over lightly, greeting the previous student council president. minhyun looks up from his phone and gives that gentle smile that makes everyone's hearts melt (hyunjin disagrees though, albeit the good relationship between the two brothers). "i didn't expect you to be here, ex-president." jisung says mockingly, acting all formal as he puts his bag down and sits beside minhyun. the older guy only laughs, pointing to a frustrated hyunjin and jisung understands he's here to help but the current president refuses to have any. "hyunjin's always like that. seungmin is the only person who can help him, and we normally try to help him when he's busy with things. still pushes us away on a regular basis, but we keep going back in to help." 

"i know," minhyun states bluntly and takes a sip of his mineral water, "this kid has always been like that. he only speaks up if you notices his problems, and the same thing happened with seungmin. that day, he talked to me as if someone else took over his personality. never have i made my brother put his own guard down. kim seungmin did that first, and honestly, i'm proud of him. the fact that hyunjin could change him within a few months amazes me and shows me his ability. it's not related to the school, but i can see how hyunjin is able to lead and nurture not only himself but others, and not be biased against certain people. i hope he leads the council well, and it would be pleasant to hear any good news about the student council from any of you. not only about hyunjin, but the others and of course, as a whole council." 

jisung grins lightly and nods to assimilate minhyun's words, because the senior speaks pretty much very formally. or professionally, jeonghan states it but jisung doesn't listen to him anyways. "of course. i'm sure hyunjin is capable like you, and can hold this whole student council together for the next years of being the president. he's fully aware of his capability and i'm sure he will not let his talent go to waste but make use of it instead. teachers have been giving us good feedback recently, and it's mostly thanks to hyunjin. he always stays back and does the unsettled work. your brother is one of the most diligent people i have ever seen."

"glad to hear," minhyun speaks after a few seconds and jisung wonders how the older takes in his words so quickly. "i'm definitely aware of that, but you know someone like me lives along the words of  _don't trust anyone_ and i can't put in full trust even if hyunjin is my very own younger brother. besides that, i'm also aware that lee minho has been placed in the same group with you. hyunjin has been pacing around the entire apartment, all the way up to the third level and down to the basement, worrying about how you would feel uncomfortable with him. i just want to know your opinions on it. being placed together with lee minho, of course."

"i'm fine with it, i don't see the need to worry over such small matter just because we have a mutual dislike for each oth-" jisung gets cut off by minhyun's chuckle. "is dislike what i hear? after hearing the news, it's safe to call it one-sided love, jisung. i see things the positive way when it comes to situations like this one. of course, i wish not to be one who intrudes your privacy but dislike is a really strong word now, jisung." 

the welfare president only smiles and nods at the senior, not replying. minhyun is whisked away by other councillors who wish to speak to him after a few seconds of awkward silence, and jisung lets out a breath. talking to minhyun is like speaking to someone of higher position, because of the way the senior speaks and the way he looks corresponds to his royal and professional way of speaking. hyunjin and minhyun just looked like they could be the next kings of a kingdom. maybe it was just their leadership or something, but jisung didn't know. everyone who knew them thought that way. the welfare president watches as minhyun glides across the floor of the room, muttering a few words to different councillors before being whisked away. the last time he sees minhyun is with sungwoon, who converses with him in private behind the rows of chairs. pretty fishy, but jisung doesn't raise an eyebrow and pays attention to hyunjin.

hyunjin's briefing are as usual, short and quick but everything is instructed clearly. minhyun is at the current president's desk, looking through some paperwork and he looks up at hyunjin occasionally, either giving him a small smile or a blank expression. jisung looks through his own booklet and tries not to let yesterday's matter drift through his mind.  _it's just a small matter anyways_ , the welfare president tells himself and focuses on the briefing. minho is somewhere in the front, to his surprise. he directs his gaze back to hyunjin and grabs his bag when they are dismissed to collect the juniors. he wants to go up and ask something, but he sees hyunjin being held back by minhyun so he follows seungmin and the rest of his group to the classroom.

.

it's not a tough job to collect their juniors, they are pretty obedient, jisung thinks. there's only a few of them who are always hyped and jisung can't find the reason why, but they are pretty much the sources of entertainment for their classmates. he seats himself at the back in the bus, opening up the group chat with his friends. he knows they are in class but like he mentioned previously, there are some who never shut up. woojin is in the group chat too, but he barely types there. just like sicheng.

**the best people you will ever meet (20) - you (jisongs), qiantired, yukhey, tenoutoften, taeillofyou and 15 others**

**jisongs, 9.13AM**

hey im heading to the venue rn

**yukhey, 9.13AM**

WELL IM IN CLASS, STOP MAKING ME JEALOUS

**jungUWU, 9.14AM**

XUXI CAN YOU STOP USING YOUR PHONE I CAN SEE YOU FROM THE BACK

**yukhey, 9.14AM**

lol sorry 

**woosin, 9.14AM**

Me too, we are going kayaking though

Help

**yukhey, 9.15AM**

is that cry for help coz of chan or kayaking

**woosin, 9.15AM**

BoTH

**dateyutanoregrets, 9.16AM**

dude lucas stop using your damn phone 

or else im getting sicheng to smack you in the head from behind

**jisongs, 9.16AM**

yea, focus guys

good night you phone users

 

jisung exits the chatting app and only a goodbye message from yuta comes in and then there's pure silence, and he opts to scroll through his feed through the whole journey to the venue, and he's grateful for the peace and quietness.

.

the sun is shining its' ray on his face and jisung raises a hand to cover it, because he forgot to bring jeonghan's cap with him. felix leads the juniors to the instructors and he follows the former, looking around for changbin then nodding when he sees the other councillor was helping the instructors out along with minho. felix of course gives the briefing before handing them to the instructors who knew everything, and the welfare president goes to set up the multi purpose hall in case of rain and that activities have to be stopped. he hopes there isn't rain, because thunder and lightning would most likely be involved and he was afraid of it. 

he runs back to the rest after checking, and the instructors were already done. he checks with changbin on what happened and gets sufficient details. minho is sitting by the bus and he decides to avoid that place, opting to cheer for the juniors and encourage those who were in fear. he does feel eyes burning into his back and it's a pretty uncomfortable feeling, but he thinks the juniors are more important.

it's only the morning but he's sweating, and he decides to take a small break in the canteen to cool down. it gets chillier each second and jisung realises it's going to rain. wasn't a good thing but at least it helped with his body temperature. of course, hyunjin had eyes and informed the instructors to stop all activities and lead the students to the multi purpose hall for some orienteering or lashing session. "hyunjin, i will go get the supplies. i need my jacket anyways. left it in the storeroom when i did a supply check." he volunteers and hyunjin nods, so he makes a dash for it despite the wet floor. it's starting to get chilly and jisung doesn't like the cold hitting him.

the storeroom is dark and the switches aren't working, so jisung only relies on his miserable and weak light coming from his phone. it's even colder in the storeroom for some apparent reason and he makes his way around blindly, looking for his jacket first then taking those boxes of supplies. it's so dusty and cold in there his vision is blurred somehow, and his hands are just grabbing at air. a small gasp escapes his lips when he feels his chest tightening and he hurriedly reaches for something random, hoping it's his jacket and it is, so he tries to put it on but everything is just shaky and things are morphed into weird shapes he can't define. he needs his inhaler, but his hands don't work. 

.

"why is jisung taking so long? taking the supplies shouldn't be so long." hyunjin questions while seungmin and changbin try to provide some entertainment to the juniors. felix remains silent and minho looks outside at the rain and he whips his head back at hyunjin so hard that his neck almost breaks. "i will go check on him." 

minho doesn't wait for a reply because he can sense what's wrong, which fear and which attack is taking over jisung and it's not going to be nice if the others know about it and the whole session is just a panicking one. it's the rain, the cold that makes minho realises jisung may be in another asthma attack right now and he follows his instincts, rushing to the storeroom. the door is open and with the weak light shining from jisung's phone that had fallen, he can see the latter in his attack again. 

"jisung," the well-being president only holds him gently, not wanting any trouble to happen any further. he can see how jisung's pupils are evidently shaking and minho reaches for his inhaler that was hidden in his pocket, but jisung doesn't even manage to give him a response or open his mouth and worry is the only thing minho feels. jisung does get those puffs of air eventually, but it isn't enough for minho to condone that jisung's all fine with that few puffs of air. the welfare president looks worse than his usual attacks, and minho only tries to get him more air but nothing happens and soon he hears weak cries. "jisung, don't cry. you will be alright. i will call the ambulance, don't be scared." 

minho is unusually relaxed and he dials the number for the ambulance and holds onto jisung's hand while he speaks, feeling how the other trembles against him so much that jisung probably is some jelly right now. he hears his ex-boyfriend mutter words that he can barely hear, but jisung leans his head on minho's chest. it's a common practice, really. everytime he felt weak, his first thing to do was just collapse into minho's arm and lean his head against the latter's chest, closing his eyes and stabilising himself. "calm down, ambulance will be here soon." 

.

who wouldn't hear an ambulance? hyunjin and felix rush out as soon as it arrives, leaving the two councillors to keep the juniors away from the rain. they only catch minho entering the ambulance and all hyunjin can do is text minho about the situation, but he sighs in disappointment when minho only gives him a vague explanation. it's all to protect jisung's secret anyways.

jisung is barely breathing but the paramedics know what to do. minho sees a trembling hand reaching out towards his and he holds it gently, making sure his grasp isn't too tight. "don't worry, you're fine. i'm here with you, jisung, nothing will go wrong. you will feel alright later, trust me." that's all minho can say and jisung only looks at him, eyes almost closing but he's forcing himself not to let go of his vision. he does lose it halfway through the journey and minho's heart almost skips a beat, but he knows it's all alright.

_"tell me, who's my strong boy?" minho asks as he tickles jisung's chin, and the latter only giggles, swatting his hand away. minho had stayed by jisung's side after the asthma attack that happened during break time, and they were in the council room to rest._

_"yeah yeah, i'm your strong boy." jisung gives him a response he's pleased with, and minho laughs as he pulls his boyfriend in for another hug, hands going up to card through his soft locks. "that's right, my strong boy who doesn't cry. you are fine, very fine. not only your well-being but also your whole existence, han jisung."_

_"you need to stop, minho, too cheesy or else i will get an attack again."_

_"don't curse yourself, idiot."_

he knows jisung would be that strong boy he used to have.

.

"look, hyunjin," is the first two words jisung hears when he comes to consciousness and he recognises that as minho's voice. "jisung is alright, you don't have to drop by. i can take care of him by myself, it's not like i never did. just go take care of the juniors, alright? everything here is under my watch. don't worry. i will also make sure nothing negative is told to minhyun, don't you worry." 

jisung only looks at minho blankly like in the morning when the latter turns his head to look at him. "are you feeling alright?" is the first thing minho asks, and jisung nods, hands grabbing onto the sheets tightly. there's a small smile that appears on minho's face. 

"hey, i'm really sorry about yesterday. i didn't.. i mean, it just.. kind of took over me. sorry if i made you uncomfortable. i can get a nurse to attend to you if you want." minho apologises and jisung shakes his head. it's better to be with minho than with an awkward nurse. he's silent for a while, before he speaks quietly, "it's okay. you're not a weak guy. i don't blame you. maybe i'm just overthinking too much all the time." 

minho's lips curl up into a small smile and he brings up the happy past which makes jisung giggles a little, and jisung does throw in some embarrassing things. it's as if the tension and mood from yesterday were things that they never went through. "i remember the time you dragged me to the council room after my attack. i remember the words you say." jisung's more relaxed now to bring up these things and minho looks at him.

"are you still my strong boy?" minho asks, and there's this hint of sadness that jisung can hear. he gives a positive reply, not because he's taking pity of minho but because feelings are returning.

"i'm still your strong boy." 

jisung really doesn't mind if he gets robbed of oxygen because this kiss is all it matters at that moment.


	4. thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealousy killed minho.

"you'll be coming to my performance?" chenle's voice travels into his ear as he fixes his shoelaces, trying to single-handedly tie that knot. 

"yeah, of course! i will go to your performances, lele. even if you're performing with the other members." jisung replies, explaining and he puts chenle on speaker so to tie his shoelaces while waiting for a reply. it was thursday, and it meant breaktime performances at their school. the chinese guy had previously informed the councillor about how he, haechan, doyoung and renjun decided to be participants. of course jisung would support the team, since they were the main vocalists of the vocal club in their school, and were hugely adored by the students. of course, jisung adored them too. they weren't just those vocalists he see performing at the foyer, but friends that he love, appreciate and want to pull them into a tight hug and never let go.

"but," chenle speaks hesitantly after a few moments of silence. "won't minho be jealous? i know you two kissed yesterday and all that. what if he comes to find me and actually kill me? i'm too young to die, you know?"

jisung only laughs and chenle whines. "lele, he won't. but quick question, how did you know we kissed? i thought the group only knew about the kiss on tuesday." 

"this is why they call me the information counter, jisung. anyways, no more questions! i know you have work to do at the council room, so i won't hold you back any longer! hoping to spot you in the crowd later, sungie. see you, bye!" chenle shouts into the phone and hangs up, before jisung can mutter another word. the latter only sighs and picks up his phone, trodding over to his desk. hyunjin and him were the only ones there, since the president had asked jisung to help with the paperwork. seungmin was discussing with the teachers on certain things and hyunjin only had the option of calling jisung, since the other councillors were probably gambolling on the streets that led to school.

the president removes his earphones and folds his arms on the table, and looks up from his computer. "jisung," he calls out and the welfare president whips his head to look at the president, "look, i'm really sorry for calling you to come in and help with these paperwork. i could have done it yesterday but i'm feeling pretty sick these days, and rest was just something i needed straight away yesterday. don't tell seungmin though. i didn't mean to eavesdrop as well, but i heard everything chenle said through the speaker. i'm assuming it's true you two kissed?" 

jisung grimaces and decides to be silent for a moment, before speaking up. "yeah, chenle's not lying. he was with me at the hospital yesterday and it just came naturally, i guessed. we had a lot to talk and i guess the atmosphere was just really there? as if our conversation help us set the mood. not a big deal though. what's a bigger deal is your health. i know that you don't want to seungmin to be worried, but you really need a break, hyunjin. don't overwork yourself just because you're the president and want to conform to minhyun's standards. your brother and you are two different people. you are human too. don't worry too much." 

"don't mention my health, i'm really fine." hyunjin coughs right after his words, and jisung fetches him a bottle of water. his coughing only worsens and there's this worry starting to build up in him. jisung naturally takes his phone out to inform seungmin about it, not taking notice of hyunjin's quiet weak protests. the welfare president reaches his hand out to put it on the president's forehead, and there's this small almost silent gasp that escapes him. "i think he's having fever as well. you should really drop by and bring him to the sick bay. or do you want me to? not being an unkind person, but i don't have your strength to carry hyunjin over and you know he still protests when he's unwell." 

"okay, i'll be waiting for you then." those are the last words hyunjin hears and jisung barely makes it to tell hyunjin seungmin's coming. jisung almost faints in shock as well when hyunjin becomes unconscious, and mutters under his breath that seungmin would come soon, so there's nothing to worry about. he waits impatiently, tapping his foot while waiting for seungmin. the vice-president rushes in after a few moments, and jisung feels himself melting after seeing that worry on seungmin's face. of course, he knows how much they love each other and how they got together. everyone knows how hwang hyunjin got kim seungmin in his palm. 

"he fainted after you ended the call, you should really bring him to the hospital for a check up and let him rest for the day if it's really severe." jisung adds in as seungmin picks up hyunjin, carrying him bridal style. seungmin nods and thanks jisung, rushing out of the council room. jisung really wonders how seungmin has so much strength, unlike him. shrugging, he returns to doing those papers to benefit both him and hyunjin.

.

it's almost breaktime, and it's still a day in the orientation camp, but jisung hasn't met those kids once. it was mainly the teachers taking over sometimes, and there were this 1 hour intervals that were out of place for them. hyunjin and seungmin were in the sick bay while jisung continued to handle those papers and let minho thirdwheel changbin and felix. all that's on his mind now is his friends' performance that is in 10 minutes, and jisung is ignoring those messages from minho inquiring about his presence while hurrying the papers.

"yes, finally done!" he shouts and piles those papers up, leaving them in a stack on hyunjin's table. he sticks a little 'get well soon' post-it note on the piece of paper lying on the top, grabbing his valuables and rushing out to the foyer. luckily, they haven't started and were checking on all the equipments. despite that, there was already a huge crowd of paper. some younger students and levelmates even had banners. this probably represented how much the school loved the vocal club. it was as if his friends turned into hot artists, singing and performing for a living. he manages to get himself a spot near the front, but not so front. the only option is for him to reply to messages while waiting.

**the best people you will ever meet (20) - you (jisongs), qiantired, yukhey, tenoutoften, taeillofyou and 15 others**

**lemondancechallenge, 8.57AM**

good luck for your performance baby <3

**lele, 8.57AM**

thanks baby, im quite nervous though

**lemondancechallenge, 8.57AM**

its okay, i will be thr to support u 

fighting!!!

**dateyutanoregrets, 8.58AM**

ew stop it 

**lemondancechallenge, 8.58AM**

youre jealous arent u, bc sicheng doesnt bother doing this w u

all his uwus are given to taeyong instead 

**dateyutanoregrets, 8.58AM**

stfu lol hes my boyfriend not taeyong's and besides taeyong already has jaehyun

**tairong, 8.58AM**

i heard my name

 **@dateyutanoregrets** actually pls rly collect your man lol i think u need like affection :/

**lemondancechallenge, 8.59AM**

YOU HEARD IT YUTA

AHAHIDHIWOPW

**dateyutanoregrets, 9.01AM**

jesus how are we the same age 

**lemondancechallenge, 9.01AM**

idk but the only difference is that i am beautiful and you is pitiful

**nana, 9.01AM**

did u just fucking quote brian lol

**lemondancechallenge, 9.02AM**

go back to kissing jeno you old man

**nana, 9.02AM**

we are the same age

and also i dont kiss him all the time stfu urhieesroh

**lemondancechallenge, 9.02AM**

yeah right im pretty sure u two made out a shit ton in detention

icb u did sth just to get into detention w jeno hahahaha lame

**nana, 9.03AM**

its called true love :) someth u cant achieve baby boy

**lemondancechallenge, 9.03AM**

the only person u shld b calling baby boy is jeno tsk unfaithful shit

**ljeno, 9.56AM**

jesus stop fighting just come down and appreciate the performance

**jisongs, 9.56AM**

oh jeno you're here too? i can't see you though

**ljeno, 9.56AM**

meh i just arrived with jaemin, we will stay at the back

 

jisung exits the group chat and takes a look at minho's messages, laughing a little.

 

**minho, 8.03AM**

are you not coming?

han jisung, reply me. 

i hate thirdwheeling changbin and felix, you know how mushy and affectionate they are.

**minho, 8.14AM**

i assume you're doing paperwork.

can you spend your break with me?

**minho, 9.52AM**

HAN JISUNG THIS IS THE LAST WARNING 

**jisongs, 9.56AM**

chill im watching my friends perform, u can come over to the foyer if u want to

**minho, 9.56AM**

does this mean you're picking your friends over me?

**jisongs, 9.57AM**

why are u being jealous when u aint even my bf lol

**minho, 9.57AM**

you're getting it from me later.

**jisongs, 9.58AM**

u wna play? alright, i'll play w u, jealous boy

 

he doesn't bother to wait for a reply because people are already cheering and screaming, holding up those banners. he can spot doyoung taking the center spot, with haechan behind him but he can be seen fully. chenle and renjun are at the side, adjusting their mics so that it's comfortable and easy for them to sing. there's a random younger student that introduces them and the crowd cheers again, and jisung only smiles proudly and claps. doyoung gives a small wave and renjun beams brightly and the music starts.

his lips curl up into a smile, because he recognises the familiar beat of mamamoo's  _um oh ah yeah_ and they all know it's one of jisung's all-time favourites. he still listens to it at least 5 times per day, and felix is whining about how he should change his music but he doesn't. it's really catchy and requires strong vocals to pull it off well, and his lips curl up even more when he hears doyoung's voice. his mind immediately drifts to doyoung taking solar's place when he sings, and haechan having wheein's lines. chenle is taking moonbyul's and renjun has replaced hwasa in this cover. it's great, and jisung's drowning himself in the music, barely even noticing that minho had slid beside him and was there. 

"if the person you like is here, turn to them now and give them a hug, or a kiss, if you're daring enough!" chenle shouts while renjun, doyoung and haechan are singing their parts,  _your voice, oh yes, your eye smile, oh yes, everything about you_ and jisung laughs. he's thinking that no one would do that but someone turns him to face him or her, and jisung laughs again when he sees minho's face. they just stare at each other in silence. he hears haechan shout "right now!" when doyoung says "oh my god!" after chenle and haechan say their lines in the song, and he reaches out to grab minho's face, and kiss him on the lips. he can feel the small convulsion from minho and laughs after pulling away. minho only stares at him with the same stare, but a little surprised one.

"i told you i would play with you, jealous boy." jisung says in a small but confident voice and minho only laughs, immediately holding the former's hand. they watch the performance in silence, and jisung smiles with pride when doyoung hit those high notes, and at how good their harmonising is. "why don't you smile with pride when i win competitions?" minho asks, a pout forming on his face. the welfare president only shrugs and continues paying attention at the team until they end the performance and thank everyone, and jisung's immediate reaction is to let go of minho's hand and clap loudly. 

 minho doesn't protest but jisung knows deep inside his heart, he is whining like a puppy. the crowd only dismisses themselves after the vocalists disappear behind the cloth that was draped for appearance purposes and jisung turns to minho, grabbing his face and squishing it gently. "now i can spend my break with you, jealous boy." jisung coos as if minho was a baby. in actual fact, he could really attest that minho was a big, oversized baby. minho points to the basketball court, and jisung follows him, letting minho lead him.

.

as soon as they reach the basketball court, minho snatches that sushi roll that had been sticking out of jisung's pocket, holding up high in the air when jisung whines and shouts for him to return it. "no, everything is a game now. if you can score, you get a bite of your sushi roll. or else, i will consume your sushi roll." minho says, smirking because he knows jisung isn't that good in basketball. jisung stops standing on his tippy toes and pouts, "meanie. i can't believe you're doing this to me."

minho shrugs and gets a basketball resting near the post, throwing it to jisung. luckily, he manages to catch it and not fail miserably. minho only watches him from the side, munching on his own sandwich and jisung feels like punching him. he focuses on shooting instead of those laughs that come from minho when he fails, and he runs over to minho like a little chick when he scores, biting on the sushi roll hungrily.

the next 10 minutes are just minho laughing, jisung failing but also succeeding and being able to bite into that sushi roll, and minho just gives him the whole sushi roll after his third bite. the welfare president wolfs it down hungrily, pouting and hitting minho's shoulder when he's done. "jesus christ, at least i gave you your sushi roll!" minho says, grabbing jisung's hand and holding it again. jisung rolls his eyes and tries to pull his hand away, but minho tightens his grip instead. "you're not my boyfriend, don't hold my hand like that."

"oh, i know you have feelings for me. don't lie, jisung. i know you too well."

"hmph, ego still as high."

after he said those words, minho flicked his forehead and he whines, flicking it back. they end up trying to hit each other, almost rolling onto the floor. jaemin and jeno only take pictures and videos secretly in silence from somewhere, proceeding it to use as confrontation material, blackmail material and evidence. jisung screams when minho tickles him, but the latter stops after a while because jisung turning out of breath is something neither of them wants. "you're such a cute little weakling."

"i'm not a weakling, lee minho. now, let's go back to the council room." 

"fine, whatever you say, chick."

jaemin and jeno disappear when they see the two approaching, quickly sending the materials to woojin. jisung and minho are too engrossed in their own provoking, teasing and fighting that they don't even notice the two.

"do you think they're in love?"

"nana, it's obvious they are. i can bet $50 that minho will confess tomorrow."

"i think he would do it next week."

"if he doesn't, then you owe me $50."

"fine, you money-faced handsome guy. you're talking as if your modelling contract isn't paying you enough."

"it's not as if i go for photoshoots all the time. i've only been added to the company recently, nana."

"sure, but i know you will be big soon and i believe it." 

"hm."

.

**ljeno, 11.03AM**

(picture attached)

(picture attached)

(video attached)

**woosin, 11.03AM**

thanks, collect that homework you want from my desk bro

**ljeno, 11.04AM**

wjin youre the best <3333

**woosin, 11.04AM**

lol i know

.

woojin is eyeing the pair intensely and chan waves his hand in front of his boyfriend's face, but the vocalist doesn't budge and the latter raises his eyebrow weirdly. woojin watches jisung and minho plop down on the couch, monitor their interaction then strides over to his desk, opening up a powerpoint slide which interests everyone.

"what are you doing, woojin?" chan asks, tilting his head in confusion. woojin gives him a small wink and he grimaces. sliding onto the desk, woojin changes to the next slide and chan laughs at the video of jisung and minho playing with each other. daehwi and jinyoung make little cheers and jisung turns his head, feeling his cheeks turn red when he notices what's going on. it was pretty good there were only 6 of them in the room.

"woojin! you asshole! where did you get that from?"

"sources."

"chenle?"

"no."

"jeno."

"yes, unfortunately. for you though."

jisung whines and tries to snatch woojin's laptop, but the latter takes it far far away, out of his reach before he can even grab a small part of it. woojin laughs and daehwi says something along the lines of  _they're dating_ and he looks over, but the younger guy takes no notice of his glare. "come on, you guys should just get back together. you understand what i mean?"

"no i don't, and you're such a mean person, woojin." jisung sighs, sitting on the sofa back again. woojin and daehwi only laugh, while the rest remain silent. he's about to kill jeno at this point, but he knows jaemin isn't going to let him do so and probably kill him instead. sad reality, indeed. the most he can do is scream at jeno in the group chat, while receiving threatening, protective and defensive messages from jaemin. cute and sweet relationship, he knows, but jisung still feels like strangling jeno.

minho only says sorry to him and he shakes his head, staring off into space until he falls asleep, since the rest leave after a while for their group. minho lets jisung's head rest on his shoulder, let their fingers entwine while the welfare president sleeps and well-being president uses his phone. they should be out there helping changbin and felix right now, but he couldn't care less. no one is going to wake jisung up right now.

**meanho, 11.24AM**

taeyong

im think im going to confess tomorrow 

**taiyang, 11.25AM**

fancy

go ahead

 

_end._

 


	5. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hmu @pityfulclub on twt or @r.21content on ig   
> i need friends :(  
> pls pm/dm me first im   
> shyyyyyy :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes this is the ending  
> so sudden huh hahhahaha   
> shit im so sry its so shitty  
> DONT WORRY I PROMISE TO WRITE MY NEXT AU WELL

daehwi only snickers after hearing jisung speak, leaning back on the sofa. the welfare president had found the younger councillor the only person in the council room, and the latter had pestered him about yesterday's matters. jisung accepts the fact that he had fallen asleep on minho's shoulder till the end of the day, and minho had no choice but to send him back home, earning a raised eyebrow but also a curious glance from jeonghan. 

"you two are already like a couple," daehwi says as he chews on the piece of squid where jisung doesn't know where he got it from. daehwi bites off a part before continuing, "when you two are just in denial. really and honestly, just get together. y'all both know you have mutual feelings. get what i mean?" 

rolling his eyes a little, he nods and daehwi laughs. they discuss about the activities today for a while, being most excited on the class colours. the last day on every orientation camp had this activity named 'class colours choosing' or basically the 3Cs, as daehwi would like to call. jisung felt that it was placed on the wrong day, thinking that the 3Cs activity should have been arranged to be done on the first day of orientation camp. just like what the name says, the classes were supposed to choose their official colours for their class, which will stick with them throughout the year. they would even get tshirts based on their class colours. ridiculous, jisung knows but the school seriously holds a huge pile of plain coloured t-shirts, somewhere hidden in the storage room of the council room. going inside was just a whole mess of coloured t-shirts, ranging from white to those shades of purple that all looked the same but had different dumb names. 

it was something jisung enjoyed though. he really liked painting his class' colours on his cheeks. it looked really good if the year 1 students knew how to choose and have a sense of coordination. last year, he took a class which chose blue and yellow, and it was to his liking. he even got to grab matching bandanas that hung around in the storage room for the councillors. sounds dumb, he knows, but it's really something he spends his time attending to and actually enjoying it. 

hyunjin and seungmin walk in when they're discussing about the colours they have gotten from previous orientation camps, and which colours they chose as year 1 students. they pause their conversation halfway and rush over, asking hyunjin if he's alright. "i'm fine, they said it's just fever. nothing big, really. don't worry too much." hyunjin brushes it off, and daehwi tells him to actually rest but with hyunjin being hyunjin, the younger councillor got rejected.

pulling seungmin aside, jisung whispers into his ears, "you should really try to get him to rest. it's not good if he keeps on wanting to attend school when he's sick. the whole day is ours today and the activities may tire him out. try to get him to rest here in the council room, i have some medicine that can get him drowsy so it's easier for you to get him to rest." the vice-president nods, thanking jisung and the latter gives him a small smile, walking out of the council room.

on the way out, he sees minho heading towards the council room and makes a change in direction on purpose, choosing to take a longer route to the canteen. being the fast person he is, minho stops the welfare president before he proceeds to flee the scene, holding both his hands, "what, are you trying to avoid me?" jisung laughs and flicks his forehead, nodding. 

"where are you going to? to meet your friends? why not just spend time with me?" minho asks, answering his own question then proceeding to pout, which results in him earning another forehead flick from jisung again. 

"you're so jealous recently, minho. i should really change your contact name to 'jealous boy' soon. don't worry, you'll see me during when orientation camp starts so much, that you wouldn't want to see me anymore." jisung says, earning a forehead flick from minho this time. he whines and minho laughs, landing a quick kiss on his forehead before dashing into the council room, leaving jisung standing alone in the corridor.

 _tsk_ -ing, jisung mutters under his breath, calling minho a dumb idiot before entering the canteen, taking the shorter route since minho had already stopped him in his tracks and the zone was safe now. he sees the vocal team from yesterday's performance chilling out at the usual table, with jaehyun and taeil as additional members. the two could have joined the vocal club, but decided to go for other clubs instead. jisung plops down on the empty seat beside jaehyun, opposite chenle. 

as soon as chenle saw the councillor sit down, he stopped sipping on yoghurt drink and leaned forward, speaking in a hushed voice, "you and minho kissed yesterday when we shouted, right? i spotted you two near the front." jisung laughs and slaps chenle's arm lightly, "you know me too well." 

the vocalist laughs and goes back to sipping on his yoghurt drink, and doyoung tells him to get together with minho already. "you two are honestly the sweetest couple i've ever seen. well, besides hyunjin and seungmin, johnny and ten, mark and haechan, jaemin and jeno, and the rest. there's too many for me to say all of them out. i can understand that you two had just started talking after a year of avoiding, and there should be a shit load of awkwardness but all i see is one of you finally returning from like, china, after 3 years and missing each other so much you two decided to stick to each other. get what i mean? just get together!"

jisung only shrugs as a response, getting that bottle of orange juice that renjun had passed to him. he takes a sip of it and doyoung continues on how they should get together, but jisung only takes in half of his words, giving a fake response everytime. taeil signals for the vocalist to shut up and they start arguing over that small matter, and jaehyun laughs while watching. "jae," jisung says quietly and his best friend looks at him, eyes full of love and warmth, "where's taeyong? and yukhei and jungwoo too. i haven't seen them in a while, honestly." 

"taeyong has to attend a briefing on the excursion next week, and that couple is too." jaehyun explains and jisung nods, leaning his head on the former's shoulder. chenle sips on his drink loudly, and jisung kicks him under the table. the cute vocalist might look like a whole soft bunny, but under that layer of gentleness was this diva chenle that would psychoanalyse people just to insult them. not as if jisung minded anyways, his love for chenle still remain unchanged.

.

jeno almost screams as the flash goes off, but jaemin covers his mouth just in time. no, jaemin isn't going to let this deal just slide away. woojin had told them to get pictures which would make minho jealous, as a part of his plan to get the two ex-boyfriends together again and also in exchange for free lunch for 3 days. he wants the free lunch and jeno wants it too, but his stupid boyfriend turned on the flash. the lucky part was that jisung's and jaehyun's backs were facing them, and the unlucky part was that chenle, haechan and doyoung were facing them. not a big deal though, they could bribe but jaemin knows it's his money going out and not jeno's.

and he's pretty unwilling to do so.

they send the pictures to woojin and disappear from the canteen, leaving the group alone.

.

jisung only stays there for a few minutes before minho is calling him to come back to the council room, and he thinks it's another one of hyunjin's briefings that had started early, but no. he's met with the picture of him resting his head on jaehyun's shoulder and woojin smirking silently at the side. oh, how much he wishes to beat woojin up right now but he keeps his cool, tilting his head, questioning minho instead, "so? why, are you jealous again? we ain't a couple, jealous boy."

minho breaks his cold expression and flicking his forehead, scrunching his nose in the process. jisung laughs and plops down on the couch, watching minho sit beside him. "you need to stop being jealous, asshole. it's unhealthy." jisung makes a remark that makes minho  _tsk_ and woojin adds in, "jealousy is a disease, get well soon minho!" before striding out of the council room, and jisung almost throw rocks at him because woojin is in no place to say these words considering he's the mastermind behind everything.

they end up talking about the most random things, on whether grilled cheese tastes delicious or not, or things like guessing the prices of guitars they found online. hyunjin stops all of it when he goes up to the front, looking as if he was all well. seungmin stood beside him as the president starts his briefing, and jisung squirms in his seat every few seconds because minho is tickling him gently. just feather-like touches, but it still makes him squirm.

it's pretty clear it's mainly bonding-and-creativity day today, and jisung's lips curl up into a smile, because he likes it. they're dismissed after the briefing and jisung grabs the supplies needed for the 3Cs activity, heading to join the group. he remembers to give seungmin the medicine with the side effect of drowsiness, in hopes of helping hyunjin fall asleep. the president eyes them weirdly but seungmin brushes it off, pressing a quick kiss to the former's temple.

.

when they reach there, the students were already sitting, patiently waiting for them. hyunjin goes forward to greet them, high-fiving a few that have their hands reached out. jisung unpacks the box of supplies at the back, eyeing the wide range of colours of face paint. felix and changbin goes first, explaining the activity and having seungmin giving them a few examples. it gets noisy soon, which everyone suggesting colours here and there. hyunjin helps collect the votes and jisung and minho notes it down on the whiteboard with the whiteboard marker they found on the floor randomly.

"so, that's all? anymore colours?" hyunjin asks for the last times and gets the students to vote for the colours, telling jisung to note it down on his phone so that they don't know the final results. the colours nominated so far have been black & pink, green & red which makes jisung think they're christmas trees, and his favourite combination - navy & yellow. although he had taken that colour before, he's still willing to take it in.

jisung types on his phones the final results and shows hyunjin, and then gets the approval from hyunjin to circle the chosen colour on the whiteboard. he smiles silently as he circles the words 'navy & yellow', and hears a mix of cheers and grunts, but the cheers overpower the grunts. he joins them in cheering as well. the two colours were his favourite combination after all, and having those bandanas he could find was even better.

"alright, our chosen colour is navy & yellow. in our school, you get to wear your class' official colours, and we provide the t-shirts. jisung and minho will go get those tshirts, and you can choose to change into them now and put on your shorts or you can change into the t-shirts later. you can get your face painted if you want as well." hyunjin explains and the two councillors go to the store room, each carrying nearly 50 pieces of navy and yellow t-shirts. the students had the choice of choosing the colour they wanted anyways.

jisung grabs 6 navy & yellow bandanas, 3 of each colours for the councillors. minho laughs and teases him for being enthusiastic, and he replies with a snort. they head back to the classroom, putting the pile of t-shirts on the table. "alright, you guys can go stand in a line in front of the pile of t-shirts you want. either navy or yellow can be chosen, so go ahead! limited stocks, alright?" hyunjin instructs them and moves to the side to let them queue. 

there are more students taking yellow than navy blue, and jisung is honestly surprised because his previous class liked navy more than yellow that the whole class looked more yellow than navy. he sees about 25 students taking yellow, leaving 15 with the navy. the councillors head over to get the tshirts, and felix suggests 3 getting yellow and 3 getting navy since they had 3 bandanas of each colour. pretty childish, but they end up playing rock-scissors-paper to decide who gets which colour. felix, seungmin and minho end up with the yellow tshirts while changbin, hyunjin and jisung get the navy ones. "alright, those who want to change, go change now! remember to grab your shorts!" hyunjin tells them. 

surprisingly, the whole class goes to change and seungmin laughs at their class spirit. minho distributes the bandanas to them according to their tshirt colour, and they literally just lock the door and change inside the class. they take turns covering each other and going under the table to change, laughing every few seconds loudly. fortunately, they finish changing before the students and unlock the door. it always take pretty long, so they open up the face paint and paint the class colours on their faces in four stripes. two stripes of each colours on their cheeks, and jisung laughs a lot when minho helps him paint the colours.

"how cute," changbin says in a low voice as he finishes painting felix's cheeks, keeping the bottles of paint aside.

"the only cute thing is you fucking up and exposing your relationship." jisung spits out the event that happened on day 1 and seungmin laughs, almost knocking those bottles of paint over. all they get is an eye roll from changbin. jisung and seungmin can clearly remember that embarrassment on changbin's face after he fucked up, and the explanation that changbin gave them. but 4 days later they're already showing their affection for each other, so what was that effort for anyways?

hyunjin pokes seungmin and asks about it, and the latter explains the whole situation. jisung remains quiet while he paints minho's cheeks, and the guy just stares straight into his eyes. "jesus christ, you look like you're going to murder me or some shit. look away." 

"no." minho says and continues staring, and jisung grimaces but continues painting anyways. minho doesn't move at all while jisung's fingers glide across his cheeks, smearing the colours messily. yes, jisung had done it on purpose to turn minho's cheek into a mess when the latter painted those colours on his cheek nicely and neatly, just the way he liked it. 

"i swear to god, han jisung. you're really trying to test my patience." 

"well, i've been tolerating you for a very long time too." 

minho rolls his eyes and jisung moves away to cap those bottles of paint, then proceeds to admire his artwork. it's as if someone's little brother decided to just smack paint onto minho's face and smear it over. but, hey, at least he put in effort to paint minho's cheeks. "they look pretty good though." jisung says, snapping a picture and showing to minho. the well-being president just concedes to defeat, earning himself a small laugh from jisung. he notices the welfare president scrolling through his phone and doing some things, and leans forward to see jisung setting that picture as his contact picture, and that his contact name has been changed to  _jealous boy_.

jisung lifts his head up and nods when minho gives him that  _seriously?_ look, flashing a small smile. he wants to chide jisung but the juniors come in so he doesn't, and pretends nothing happened instead. he can see the students eyeing the bottles of face paint, their desire to have their hands on it strong too. hyunjin tells them to wait for all their classmates to be back, before they can proceed with the face painting. the councillors put on their bandanas while waiting, and jisung sits on the table. he takes out his phone again and decides to check his messages while waiting.

**the best people you will ever meet (20) - you (jisongs), qiantired, yukhey, tenoutoften, taeillofyou and 15 others**

**taiyang, 8.34AM**

some good shit finna gon happen to jisung today

its up to him to decide whether its a happy or unhappy ending

**tenoutoften, 8.34AM**

doesheknowlol

**taiyang, 8.34AM**

i doubt so lol ihe2oeh

**bunnyoung, 8.35AM**

i hope it ends well lmao

**taiyang, 8.35AM**

ew tHAT USERNAME

**bunnyoung, 8.36AM**

bitchwhatuwant

i hear your voice 9 out of 10 times per day im so sick of it rn

**taiyang, 8.36AM**

i shld be the one saying tht dingdong

**jisongs, 8.37AM**

whats the commotion about

**taiyang, 8.37AM**

bye ms jisung you're dead lol

**jisongs, 8.37AM**

WHAT 

TAEYONG COME BACK 

**taiyang, 8.38AM**

ms taeyong fucking dead bro 

bye

 

jisung tilts his head in confusion, and he's about to call taeyong but then he's hit by the sad reality that his dorky best friend is in class and it would just be a futile attempt after all. maybe finding the guy during breaktime would be a good solution. he puts his phone back into his pocket again, after observing the amount of students in the class. most of them were already back, and there was probably just one or two guys who were gambolling in the corridor. 

hyunjin starts explaining to them about the face paint after he scans the classroom one more time, taking it as full attendance. if not, he would have to send one of the councillors out to search for that missing student but it was no big deal anyways. this school wasn't really hard to find your way around anyways. maps and direction signs were pasted everywhere and they were easy to understand and read. unless you have bad navigation skills, jisung guesses.

jisung hops off the table when hyunjin says it's changbin and felix who will take the duty of helping with the face paint, so he scoots aside to make way. he spots seungmin rubbing hyunjin's temple from the other side, and just stares at them until seungmin looks at him, and he signals at the vice-president to give hyunjin that medicine he had offered him just now. seungmin digs around his pocket for those pills and grabs his own bottle of water, passing it to hyunjin.

"i'm fine, i don't need it." jisung hears hyunjin say but he smiles when he sees seungmin insisting that he takes the medicine, and hyunjin only nods and takes it without protesting anymore. poor boy, he had probably lost all his energy instructing the kids just now. jisung watches silently when hyunjin looks at seungmin, his eyes almost closing, asking if the medicine had any side effect. seungmin shakes his head and tells him to just rest for now, pressing hyunjin's head against his shoulder gently.

"that medicine has a side effect of drowsiness, am i right?" minho questions jisung silently and he nods. they only watch hyunjin fall asleep, and it's creepy, they know. but it's called caring for their president, who cares too much for others. seungmin carries the fast asleep councillor and winks at jisung, and jisung only laughs, signalling seungmin to accompany his boyfriend and that they would take over the class.

a little bit of more silence between them then they finally start walking to the two other councillors, as all the students had their cheeks painted already. jisung scoots closer to felix and tells him about the situation, and felix nods. felix takes over hyunjin's place and carries on with the briefing about the remaining activities, and jisung butts in once in a blue moon. minho and changbin are silent for the almost the whole briefing and jisung tries to get them to speak but nothing happens. whatever, they'd probably be noisy afterwards.

"do you guys wanna go to the sports hall? we could play games or do you all want storytelling?" jisung asks, plopping down on a chair. they opt for storytelling instead, and jisung raises his eyebrows. he already has a small story prepared, and he knows the students would be a shit load interested in it. who wouldn't be anyways? he asks them to gather in front of him and he looks at them, smiling and feeling as if he had became a grandfather telling his grandfather stories.

felix sits beside him and the other two sit too, but at the sides. "what story do you have in mind?" felix whispers into jisung's ear, and the latter only gives a small wicked smile. he clears his throat to get the juniors' attention, and smile when he does get it. changbin is eyeing him warily but he ignores it, putting a hand over felix's shoulder. 

"let me ask a question first. do you guys know that two councillors here are dating each other?"

the students look around and felix smacks his arm, and he laughs. there's this look of betrayal plastered on changbin's face, but jisung ignores it again. "it's actually this councillor beside me and the one on your right, kids. do you want to know how their relationship was discovered by us?" jisung says, ruffling felix's hair and he only earns a groan from the latter. but from his peripheral vision, he can see the light pink tint on the australian councillor's cheeks. 

"so, basically, i'm sure you guys know seungmin. that vice-president who's always sticking by the president's side. well, they're a couple too but it's not our main point anyways. on the first day in the sports hall, i sat out with changbin and seungmin. seungmin asked this question that was directed to me, but changbin mistook it as his and asked seungmin about how he knew about the relationship between felix and him. and then we confronted him, and he admitted to being in a relationship with this cutie right here." jisung explains when he receives an excited, positive response from the juniors. there's only cheers and quiet threatening messages from felix afterwards, and jisung only apologises like a fake little bitch and laughs along, letting felix bury his head in his chest due to embarrassment.

"it takes two to play a game, jisung." changbin says and the students look at him, and he continues. not before giving a sinister smile. "did you guys know that minho and jisung are dating as well? they're literally the sweetest couple in this school. even sweeter than our beloved presidents. to think of it, those two are probably cuddling right now but not the main point anyways. our focus is on jisung and minho. they're like tom & jerry but there's still this huge ball of love and affection they have for each other. i swear to damn god, their smiles they show each other is even brighter than the sun."

minho runs over to the other side just to hit changbin, and it soon turns into a small fight. felix whines and they stop, and jisung laughs. "how sweet, changbin stops immediately after he hears felix!" jisung exclaims in a fake, excited and childish manner.

"han jisung, you'd better watch out. you're my next target."

"don't hurt him, idiot." 

changbin snickers, "look guys, minho is protecting jisung. how cute, huh? and yet you two deny that y'all are actual boyfriends. being in denial is not healthy, kids. don't learn from these seniors and admit to your feelings quickly." 

minho hits him again and felix sighs, letting it carry on. if this mess was going to be carried until breaktime, then he might as well let it be. they watch the two councillors have their little fight until jisung speaks up, telling them about how hyunjin and seungmin got together. "basically, hyunjin was a tsundere. might still be one, though. we don't know how seungmin was changed by him, but there's still that bit of rebellion inside of him. it's probably something hyunjin is incapable of getting rid of. but they still love each other a lot." jisung speaks animatedly, and felix only leans on his shoulder.

it's basically jisung talking for the next 2 hours, and felix groaning everytime he hears something embarrassing about him. minho and changbin butt in with their own stories some times and the little fights keep happening, but felix is there to stop it if he finds it unbearable. the juniors are still attached to jisung's stories even after the bell rings and jisung is chasing them out for their lunchtime, but they don't budge at all.

"kids, if you don't want to eat, i want to. we can continue this storytelling before the campfire starts anyways. the whole day is ours today, remember that." jisung explains and shoos them away, and they disperse, as if jisung was a dandelion and they were his kids. he claps and goes over to minho, but not before shrugging felix off his arm. the australian councillor had almost fell asleep during the storytelling time, and he immediately rolled into changbin's embrace after jisung had left him.

jisung laughs and tells them to stay there, and that he would bring them some food so they don't starve. jisung decides to head to the council room and minho trudges after him, scrolling through his phone and typing frequently. he opens the door silently to see the two presidents cuddling, and he smiles. it was just like what he said. "let's not bother them." he says silently to minho and the other councillor nods, still on his phone. jisung wonders who's he is texting, but doesn't decide on asking him about it. they just make their way silently to the canteen, grabbing the food and heading back to the classroom.

he dismisses the feeling of getting side-eyed by taeyong as they walk out of the canteen.

.

the three eat in silent while felix is asleep, and minho is still on his phone. jisung sulks silently, biting off his sushi roll harshly. changbin only looks at him once in a while, raising his eyebrow. "what's wrong?" changbin asks silently, and jisung shakes his head. to be honest, he already knows. no attention is given to him and jisung's getting mad, starting to sulk and cross his legs. it's a whole moody mess when it happens and changbin texts minho, informing him of the situation.

**ilovedark, 10.13AM**

u do kno dat jisung is fkn mad lol

**meanho, 10.13AM**

what, i'm busy texting taeyong 

not my fault

**ilovedark, 10.14AM**

u planning sth aint u 

**meanho, 10.14AM**

maybe 

 

minho puts his phone away and pulls jisung's chair closer to him, and the latter doesn't even spare a glance at him, looking forward and biting off his sushi roll. "you're mad because i've been silent? come on, don't be. i was just texting taeyong." minho says, pinching jisung's cheeks. at the mention of taeyong, jisung looks at him and raises his eyebrow in suspicion.

"are you and taeyong planning something?"

"what makes you think so? he's just my best friend."

jisung whips out his phone and shows minho the conversation in the group chat and minho almost chokes on his water. 

"what the fuck."

"you sure you two ain't planning something?"

"you know what, come out with me." 

jisung whines when minho drags him outside, and he only follows the other councillor while chewing on his food. minho sighs and remains silent for a few moments and stops in his track when jisung asks if he's ever going to speak up. "look, han jisung. you're going to cringe at this and probably end up losing your appetite, but all these words i'm going to say next to you are true. yes, i understand how we're ex-boyfriends and shouldn't be acting like a couple with each other, and i know i've said it more times than your mom shouted at you to eat your vegetables because i know you hate them. i know that we shouldn't just be kissing each other like it's no big deal and that you could possibly report me to the police but hey, i'm glad you haven't and even did the same thing. sounds weird, i know. one whole year of avoiding each other but it just took like four or five days, i don't know, you do the mathematics, for me to fall back in love with you. all that texting with taeyong was because i'd told him that i'd confess to you. i sound like a psycho, now right? goddamnit, i shouldn't even have thought of confessing. you're probably just playing with me and have someone else in mind."

there's just a long silence, and jisung can see the regret on minho's face already. yes, he's in much shock too but he doesn't show it all. it's just him chewing on his sushi roll while minho confesses to him again, anyone would say that if they passed by. 

"why am i so stupid? i shouldn't have done that. you know what, forget everything." minho says and jisung doesn't reply, and he doesn't even follow minho when he walks back to the classroom.

.

the rest of the day is just minho distancing himself from jisung and they both just stay silent throughout the activities, and jisung only speaks when they ask for storytelling time. felix and changbin of course suspect something, and they try to ask the two but they don't speak at all. it's only during the campfire that jisung starts speaking to minho, and felix watches them from the side.

"minho," jisung approaches the silent councillor and grabs him by the wrist gently, leading him out of the parade square to the corridors. "i want to speak to you." 

minho doesn't response and only looks at him, then lets himself be dragged by jisung somewhere no one can see them. it's already late night and the campfire had started, and the whole scenery with the twinkling stars and bright fire looked amazing, but minho didn't feel good inside. he stares at jisung, still able to make out his features due to the moonlight shining on his face. minho just wants to kiss him, but he's afraid he no longer can.

"come on, look alive. it's a beautiful night out here but you look dead. i know it's because of me, but it's not the point here. listen, lee minho. i heard every single word you said and now make sure you take in every single word i say. you can choose to believe or choose to believe. that's two options and they're both positive ones. me ignoring you doesn't mean i don't have feelings for you. these few days have been a whole rollercoaster ride and honestly, it the rollercoaster just went through a steep drop when i saw your name on the list. but hey, it isn't a bad thing. the next few days we were just going up constantly in a positive mood, in a positive way, nothing negative. until just now when it just dropped because i said nothing. but here i'm going to tell you, that even after we separated and met again, even if you think we shouldn't be doing all these again, it doesn't mean i've no feelings for you. lee minho, you should have understood by now. what feelings you have for me is also what feelings i have you. even after all those cold days, i've returned back to loving you again." 

jisung expects minho to take some time to understand his paragraph of words, but the well-being dives straight for a kiss and jisung doesn't hesitate to kiss back, letting his arms wind themselves around the well-being president's neck, and let the other's arms fall on his waist. it feels different, more passionate, not like those little playful kisses they shared. it feels like one of those passionate kisses they shared during their relationship, but there's this different feeling that blooms in their chests. 

minho pulls away first after a while, and jisung only smiles at him. 

"i'm glad you're back with me now. you never left my heart, han jisung." 

"you never left mine too, lee minho." 

_end._

 


End file.
